Demigods and Wizards Read the Books
by YoAisMahName
Summary: AU:Fem!Percy/Harry What happens when Dumbledore finds two series? Will worlds collide? Join your favorite Harry Potter characters, The gods, and your favorite Percy Jackson characters in reading the books!(Characters will arrive later, don't worry!) I SUCK at summaries! SORRY! I'm in desperate need for a better title/summary,so PM me! Sorry if it's OOC! Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1- Whas goin on, yo?

**Hey guys! I've always loved these "characters read" fanfictions, so I decided to write one! This is my first fanfic so don't hate. Or do. I don't really care. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL. **

**Warning : This is an AU: Fem!Percy fanfic so.. if you don't like fem!Percy, don't read. I don't need your complaints. Since it's Fem!Percy, I will change up the books a tad.**

**Summary: What happens when Dumbledore finds two series? Will worlds collide? Join your favorite Harry Potter characters, The gods, and your favorite Percy Jackson characters in reading the books! (Characters will arrive later, don't worry!) I SUCK at summaries! SORRY! (THIRD PERSON (OMNICIENT) P.O.V UNLESS OTHERWISE ANNOUNCED.)**

**I got my inspiration for this story from a story called "The demigod couple reads" by an author named Mc Awesome.**

**Authors notes will be underlined and in parenthesis when in the middle of a story.**

**So.. This Authors note is going on forever, so I should probably get on with the story.  
**

**Chapter 1.**

**Dumbledore P.O.V**

Albus Dumbledore sat and stared at his Pensive, having just relived old memories. As he placed the pensive in its normal place, Two book box-sets appeared on the table. Confused, Dumbledore began to study the covers of each. His eyes widened when he saw the name of the first series Harry Potter. There were seven books, and This was only the first week of Harry's fifth year, so unless he was mistaken, two of these books were from the future. He was confused at the second series. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _Who's Percy Jackson? _He decided that this matter should be taken into account immediately. He was about to go call an order meeting to discuss what to do with these books, when a bright light engulfed him.

**Third Person P.O.V**

When everyone was engulfed into a bright light, they were shocked, needless to say. So shocked, in fact, that when they fell through the ceiling, they didn't even try to land on their feet, so naturally, they faceplanted. "Is everyone alright?" asked the kind voice of Albus Dumbledore. When he received pain-filled groans and grunts from the sprawled out witches and wizards, he assumed they were fine. Harry Potter, having just narrowly escaped a painful discussion with Professor Slughorn, looked around to see who else is here. He saw Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Ms. Weasley, Ginny, Lupin, McGonagall, Fred and George, Luna, Neville, and to Harry's dismay, Snape and Malfoy. "What are we doing here?" Drawled Malfoy in his lazy tone. As if on cue, a note fell out of the sky. Harry picked it up and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Dad and friends,_

This immediately struck up a conversation. Whose kid is this?

_Sorry we had to trap you guys like this, but it was the only way. My name is James Sirius Potter._

I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER? Thought Harry. His mind was reeling. A father. Him. Whoa. As he was thinking this, everyone else went into a panic. "Trapped?! What does he mean, trapped?!"

_You don't know mom yet, _

Ginny looked as if she was about to cry.

_but we're trying to get her there. She'll probably be there in a few minutes. We sent you two book series, one about mom, and one about Dad, for you guys to read. I would recommend reading mom's first. She lives in a scary world! Anyway, during the time you're reading these books, Dad will be fifteen, and mom will be almost sixteen. We've almost got her there! This takes a lot of energy, so we'll transport mom there for now, and her friends later. Got to go! _

_Ps. this room is like the room of requirement._

Harry was almost paralyzed. He hadn't met his wife yet, and she was coming soon. He was going to have kids. He was overjoyed. Harry's thoughts drifted to Cho, and he realized it was probably just a passing phase - a crush. "Well, should we get situated , then," asked Dumbledore. Everyone sat down on the couches. Just as they all got settled in and Dumbledore pulled out the first book to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, there was a blinding flash of white light.

**WELL.. There it is. It sucks and it's short, I know, but gimmie a break, it's the first chappie of my first fanfic! Should I reply to your reviews on the chapters? Lemmie know! BYEEE**


	2. I Accidentally Vaporize my Teacher

**Alright, let's get down to it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL. **

**Warning : This is an AU: Fem!Percy fanfic so.. if you don't like fem!Percy, don't read. I don't need your complaints. Since it's Fem!Percy, I will change up the books a tad.**

**Summary: What happens when Dumbledore finds two series? Will worlds collide? Join your favorite Harry Potter characters, The gods, and your favorite Percy Jackson characters in reading the books! (Characters will arrive later, don't worry!) I SUCK at summaries! SORRY! (THIRD PERSON (OMNICIENT) P.O.V UNLESS OTHERWISE ANNOUNCED.)**

**I got my inspiration for this story from a story called "The demigod couple reads" by an author named Mc Awesome.**

**Authors notes will be underlined and in parenthesis when in the middle of a story. **

**Sorry, my linebreaks werent working!**

**Before I start the story, here are my replies to reviews! :)**

**superwomanstar7: Haha no prob! I love those stories too. Aww thanks!**

**pollywat (Guest): Thanks! Here's your update!**

**percabethforever2511: Haha thanks. ;D**

**Tyche (Guest): Thanks! Heres the update. Are you hyper, too, or did you just say oh oh oh for emphasis? :D?**

**EmoPyromaniacFrost: Here ya go :D sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting.**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thanks! Yeah I can what? If you were talking about yeah I can reply to reviews, well, here are the replies! :)**

**Peyton-Alice: Here it is!**

**OH BY THE WAY- Ms. Weasley and Ginny HATE Percy, because Ginny likes Harry and they feel as if Percy stole him away, so they don't laugh at any of her jokes or anything like that.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Third Person P.O.V**

When the bright light died down, there was a beautiful girl standing in it's place. She had long, curled, raven black hair that went down to her bellybutton, a beautiful face with great cheekbones, a great complexion, and just beautiful in general. She had amazing sea green eyes that you could see from miles away. They stared down deep into your soul. She was average height, maybe an inch taller, and was wearing makeup, but not too much. The way she carried herself was amazing too. She looked as if she'd take you down in a fight easy if given the oppertunity. She was wearing a seafoam green crop-top over a white tank top. She had dark blue skinny jeans on, and seamfoam green high-tops. Her nails were also painted seafoam green, and she had a beautiful assortment of jewlery on. All the guys were gawking at her, and the girls looked jealous. Malfoy was staring at her, mezmorized. "What am I doing here?" she asked, dazed. "All I know is, I was in chior practice, and I swear I heard a voice that said _"Hey mom"_ and next thing I know, I'm here," she said obviously confused. Many people gasped. Harry was inwardly doing a happy-dance. He was going to marry this beautiful woman. He decided not to tell her. He wanted her to like him for him, not because they were going to get married. Fred looked at Harry, smirking, and whispered at him, "We can always change who she ends up with, so watch out," and winked. The girl looked confused as ever. Dumbledore suddenly got a gleam in his eyes.

"Miss," he asked kindly, "would you happen to be Percy Jackson?" The girl looked shocked, but nodded. "Percy... More of a boys name, don't you think?" said Ron. Percy's eyes flashed with anger. "My real name is Persepherone. But if you call me that, I'll be severely angry." Ron couldn't do much more than gulp and nod feverishly. Dumbledore went on to explain about how he found the books, and that one series is about her. She groaned. "We have to read books about me?" She asked?

"Pretty much," said Hermione. Percy seemed alright so far.

"Alright, should we read then," asked Percy. Everyone nodded. "Just so you guys know for future reference, I'm a half-blood in more than one way, I'm half witch, and you'll find out what else I am in the books. Okay, I'll read first," she said, taking a seat next to Harry. He was so close to her he could tell how she smelled of strawberies and candy. He smiled goofily, but only Hermione noticed, and she beamed at him. "Okay, here we go," began Percy.

**Chapter 1. I Accedentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher.**

"What's Pre-Algebra," asked Ron.

"Muggle subject," replied Hermione Vaguely.

"Why yould you vaporize your teacher?" asked Lupin, frowning.

**Look, I didn't want to be a Half-Blood.**

"Why not?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah," George Piped up. "Seems like fun."

"You don't even know what the other half is!"

Ginny and her mother had been glaring at Percy since she got there, and they deepened their glare when she snapped at the twins.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one of us, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your parents told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Why would a parent lie about the birth," asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning slightly. Snape was half- asleep, and Malfoy still gawking at Percy.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty, painful ways. **

"Oh," chorused the twins stupidly. Everyone looked at Percy worredly, but she shook it off. Even Snape and Malfoy were worried for her.

**If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too. And they'll come for you, and probably rip you to shreds. No pressure.**

Everyone frowned, especially Harry. "Who's _they?_" asked Dumbledore. Percy Just smiled. "You'll see."

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us!" Chorused the twins, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

**My name is Percepherone Jackson, but don't you dare call me that. I prefer Percy. I'm twelve years old. **

_This was a while ago, so I know she lives,_ thought Harry.

**Up until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Acadamy, a private school for troubled kids in New York.**

"Where's New York?" Asked Ron. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"America, Ron," she said in a bored tone.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville chorused "No," But the Twins, Sirius, Lupin, and to everyone's surprise, Percy herself, chorused "YES!". McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ginny, and Ms. Weasley stayed quiet.

**Yeah, you could say that.**

Some snickers came from the group.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, **

"Short?" squeaked out Ron.

"Miserable?" frowned Harry.

**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading ti the Metropoltian Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Ooh sounds like fun!" said Hermione.

"More like torture," muttered Harry, Sirius, and the twins.

**I know- it sounds like torture.**

Said people grinned triumphantly, whereas Hermione humphed.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this field trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

Ginny snickered.

"That's rude," commented Hermione, sending Ginny a warning glance.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"You sleep in class?" asked McGongall. Hermione _tutted _quietly. For some unknown reason, Snape was staring down Neville who was ready to burst into tears at any moment. "Mr. Longbottom, would you like to go back to the school?" asked Dumbledore kindly. He nodded his head furiously. "I'll go too," said Luna in her dreamy voice. _**(Sorry if you wanted them to be there- I really didn't see the point, they weren't doing anything and I'm too lazy to figure out how to make them have a big enough part in the plotline. If you really want them in the story I'll figure something out later.) **_Dumbledore flashed them out, and just as they left, a new blinding light appeared and ten teenagers appeared. Harry was immediately alarmed. "Who are they?" He demanded. He was even more confused when Percy got up and pulled them into a group hug.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, smiling widely. She quickly explained the situation, and told them not to say who their parents are because they didn't yet know about demigods. A beautiful girl (not as beautiful as Percy) with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair stepped forward. "My name is Annabeth Chase," she declared and sat down on the long couch that Percy had congured up for the demigods. A handsome boy with darker blonde hair and plain grey eyes stepped up and said "My name is Malcom," and sat down next to Annabeth. It went like this for a while. A boy with a wispy beard on his chin named Grover, a cute redhead girl named Rachel, a punk/goth girl named Thalia, a tough, buff girl with stringy brown hair named Clairisse, a boy named Chris, a very handsome boy that wasn't exactly goth, but wore all black, named Nico, and two boys named Connor and Travis Stoll all presented themselves and sat down. Immediately, everyone realized that the Stoll brothers and the Weasley twins were exactly alike, exept the Stoll brothers weren't twins. Nico and Malcom immediately scooted away from each other, and eagerly invited Percy to sit inbetween them. Percy raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway. Behind Percy's back, Malcom and Nico glared at each other, an action that was noticed by everyone except Percy. Harry's eyes narrowed. Do ALL the guys like Percy? _**(AN: Yes, Harry, yes they do.) **_"Anyway," said Hermione, with a sympathetic glance at Harry. "should we read then?" Percy nodded and continued.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"You jinxed it," chorused Connor and Travis. Fred and George grinned at them.

**Boy, was I wrong.** **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone _**(when I say everyone, I mean everyone except for Snape, Malfoy, Dumbledore, McGongall, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.)**_ burst into laughter. Percy blushed. "AWESOME!" chorused The twins and the brothers. "Percy, you HAVE to go pranking with us," yelled Fred. Percy just shrugged, and the twins cheered. Fred winked at Harry as if to say, _"watch your back."_

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"NO! TELL US MORE!" Yelled the two sets of brothers, Sirius, and to everyone's surprise, Harry.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewwwwwe!" Yelled all the girls, including Ginny and Ms. Weasley. Even the guys looked discusted with this particular food choice. The demigods were fuming. Grover grimaced at the memory.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Gee, Percy, thanks for that rockin' discription," Said Grover sarcastically.

"AWW!" yelled Percy and gave Grover a hug, who blushed brightly. "I'm sorry," she said smiling.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. Lucky him. It sucks when the guys stare at me in my gym uniform, which consisted of short shorts and a tight v-neck. Stupid schools and their uniforms. **

Percy humphed, and Nico, Malcom, Harry, and Grover narrowed their eyes. Grover didn't like Percy in _that _way, _**(AN: SHOULD HE? REVIEW AND TELL ME!) **_but he really cared about her.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Nice job blowing your cover, Grover," said Thalia, rolling her eyes. Grover blushed. All the wizards and witches (except Percy) were confused. _Blow what cover?_

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"AWW no fun!" Pouted Sirius, causing Lupin and Harry to smile at his antics.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT!" yelled Clairisse. "WAR!" It took a while, but Chris got her calmed down.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"AWW!" Yelled Clarisse and Sirius.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspention would be nothing compared to what I was about to get myself into. **

"Uh oh," mumbled Molly Weasley sarcastically into Ginny's ear. They quietly snickered. The others, however, looked very concerned.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"What, for trying to learn?!" Exclaimed Hermione, incredulous.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Nope, that's Nico," Thalia grinned.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Sirius and the twins were gaping. _Until MIDNIGHT? _Meanwhile, all the demigods were lecturing grover. "Way to give it away, grover," said Malcom angrily. "She's gonna realize who she is now!" Grover blushed and looked down at his lap sheepishly.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

"Yay Percy!" Cheered the Stolls.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

They rolled their eyes. "Nevermind," mumbled Travis.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Ms. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Molly was horrified. "W-Why would anyone e-eat their KIDS!?" She stuttered out.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"Oh my gods, seaweed brain," exclaimed Annabeth.

"GIMME A BREAK I WAS TWELVE!" Annabeth simply rolled her eyes, and Percy pouted. She was so adorable, Harry just wanted to hug her.

**"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"How do you mistake a kid for a rock?" Sneered Snape. Malfoy snickered.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**** "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won.**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why!?" Exclaimed Hermione and Annabeth, incredulous, in perfect unison. "She got it right!" they looked weirdly at each other.

"That was awkward," commented Grover. Chris nodded.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

**"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED!" Chorused the Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"NOOO!" Sobbed Travis.

"We think like... GROVER!" cried Connor. Grover rolled his eyes.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"She must be a Weasley," commented Malfoy.

Percy frowned. "That's not nice," she commented, earning a greatful grin from Ron, flirtacious smiles from the twins, and surprised glances from Molly and Ginny.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld**. **On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

The demigods snorted.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Guys ARE doofuses," commented Thalia, earning a nod from Percy.

"Most of them are," she said, and snuck a quick glance at Harry, who noticed, and smiled goofily. Percy thought he was adorable.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"****About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"He should!" Said Nico. "I really don't want you to die," he said smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"AWW HOW CUTE," cooed Thalia. "Look at the lovebirds." Percy and Nico went bright red.

"WE AREN'T DATING," they yelled, bright red. Thalia just shook her head.

"Not yet," she said. Hermione smiled sadly at Harry, who looked very upset.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"Sweet!" Yelled the twins and the Stolls.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

The demigods smiled sadly at Percy. "What's attention deficit disorder and dyslexia?" asked Ron.

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, or ADHD," began Hermione, "is a kind of brain problem. It affects how people think and act. People with ADHD usually have problems with focusing and remembering what is important. They may also have extra trouble sitting still or being quiet." _**(Wikipedia :D) **_

Harry looked at Percy sadly. "Jeez, you make it sound like we're mental," said Chris.

"You have ADHD, too?" asked Malfoy.

"We all do," said Clairisse. "You'll see why later."

"With dyslexia, a person mixes up letters and/or word sequences and therefore has interference in his or her learning as the brain has a problem processing language," said Annabeth.

Dumbledore looked at the demigods sadly. "That must be horrid," said McGongall.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

The demigods shared a meaningful look. Rachel sighed, feeling left out.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Nice going, dad," she mumbled, only loud enough for the demigods and the oricle to hear. Thunder boomed.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

The demigods rolled their eyes.

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course," mumbled Rachel.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Everyone looked at Percy in surprise. "Did you really feel that way," asked Thalia. Percy shrugged and looked down at her lap. "It was true," she said quietly before reading on, leaving everyone bewildered.

**"Detention?" Grover asked**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Percy's actually smart when she wants to be," commented Nico, trying to cheer her up. He got a small smile. Malcom and Harry glared, but he only noticed Malcom's glare.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?**

"Wow, so tactful, Grover," said Annabeth.

"You're almost as bad as Ron," said Hermione seriously.

"HEY!" said Ron.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Sixth school in six years?" asked the Stolls and Hermione surprised.

"That's more than us!" exclaimed the Stolls.

Harry felt really bad for Percy. He was glad she had a loving mother, unlike him.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

All the demigods grit their teeth.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Ew," said Hermione, while the rest of the witches and wizards (Besides Percy) were confused. _What's a cheeto?_

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

All of the witches and wizard's eyes widened. "Did you do that?!" asked Malfoy, surprised. Percy smirked and nodded, leaving all of them gaping at her. _**(including Molly, Ginny, Snape, Malfoy, Dumbledore, and McGongall)**_

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO! NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Yelled the twins, the Stolls, Sirius, and Lupin.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Duh," Said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Harry glared at her. _Why is she being so rude?__** (AN: Hahahahahah stop being so clueless, Harry!)**_

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Wow, that was really brave, Grover," said Annabeth, surprised. Nico, who knew exactly who was, nodded. Grover blushed.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

Harry frowned. _That kid should have done more to protect her, _he thought, suddenly protective over her. He realized that he liked her, not just because their getting married in the future, but because she's... well.. her.

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Malcom shuddered. "Those are scary," he commented. Percy smirked and bumped his shoulder playfully. Harry had a burst of jealousy run through him, as did Nico.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"That's not true, Perce," said Thalia, frowning. The witches and wizards were leaning forward in their seats, anticipating what would happen next.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after .**

The demigods sighed.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Everyone groaned. "Nice going, Chiron," spat Nico, pulling Percy closer subconcesly. Harry sent a fierce glare his way. He glared back.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is," sighed Lupin.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Everyone groaned.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Hermione's eyes widened.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Thalia gasped dramatically. "PERCY DID THE SAFE THING?!" Percy rolled her eyes.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" asked Ron.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Annabeth smiled sadly.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building. I swallowed, I had never liked thunder or anything related much to the sky for the matter.**

Thalia glared at Percy. "Sorry," she said defensively.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess what?" asked Ron. He was getting annoyed.

"Pain?" squeaked out Sirius

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Nor does anyone else," said Malfoy, also annoyed. He was still mezmorized by Percy's beauty, but he managed to hide it for the time being.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone burst out laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Only you, Percy."

"AWESOME!" Yelled the twins and Stolls for the millionth time that day.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Everyone snickered. Annabeth and Hermione frowned at Percy.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

Everyone shivered.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Many things happened at once. Hermione had to stifle a scream, All of the witches and wizards eyes widened, Harry was overcome with fear for Percy, Clairisse shouted "AWESOME!", Nico pulled her even closer, Grover looked down in shame for not helping good enough, and Ron yelled, "Bloody Hell!"

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How.." began Sirius, but he was cut off by Percy who continued to read.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen into the air and towards me.**

Malfoy, Ginny, and Molly snickered.

"What's a pen going to do?" asked McGongall.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron once again shouted, while everyone (Minus the Demigods) gaped at the book.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp," muttered Clairisse, causing everyone to glare at her. Chris whispered something in her ear, and she sighed.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

Everyone gasped.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the blade.**

"That's _natural?_" Scoffed Ginny, quite unkindly.

"For us it is," Percy said coldly. She had no idea why Ginny was being so bitchy, but if she wants to act that way, game on.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"Huh?" asked Harry.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Everyone in the room shuddered.

**I was alone.**

Dumbledore looked extremely confused.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"That's what 'alone' means, Seaweed Brain," said Nico playfully. Percy rolled her eyes

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

The twins smiled. "Thanks for the new prank idea," they told her, grinning. Molly's glare at her deepened.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"You're still letting the mist affect you?" Asked Annabeth. "Wow."

"What's the mist?" asked Ginny, but she was ignored.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" asked Harry, Nico, Malcom, Ron, Annabeth, and Hermione

**I said, "Who?"**

Some people snickered.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"UGH! Grover! You can't lie!" Exclaimed Thalia.

We'll fit you in for lying lessons. How about 4:00 whatever day we finish reading the books, kay?" said Travis, pulling out a notebook. The twins looked proudly at them.

Grover sighed. "Fine."

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Hmm.. The weather seems to be mentioned a lot.." murmered Hermione.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Ms. Jackson."**

"See? Now CHIRON can lie," said Rachel. The demigods jumped. She'd been so quiet, they'd forgotten she was there.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter," declared Percy.

"I'll read next," said Harry, reaching for the book.

"Actually," said Dumbledore, "We should be getting to bed soon. You all have three hours to do whatever you want, and then go to sleep. This room is like the room of requirement, so all you have to do is ask for a room, and you'll get your own, unless you want to room up with someone." Everyone got up, and went about their buisness.

**(AN) FINALLY DONE! OOOMGGG THAAT TOOOK LIKE A YEAR TO WRIGHT (I know I know, I overexaggerate, so what.) I'll update another chapter tonight. The next one will have a plot twist! It won't be a chapter where their reading the book, but I'll wright one of those tomorrow. CYA IN AN HOUR OR SO! And I know I had A LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes, but hey, I was rushing! These stories take FOREVER.**


	3. This means WAR!

**Hey guys! I've always loved these "characters read" fanfictions, so I decided to write one! This is my first fanfic so don't hate. Or do. I don't really care. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL. **

**Warning : This is an AU: Fem!Percy fanfic so.. if you don't like fem!Percy, don't read. I don't need your complaints. Since it's Fem!Percy, I will change up the books a tad.**

**Summary: What happens when Dumbledore finds two series? Will worlds collide? Join your favorite Harry Potter characters, The gods, and your favorite Percy Jackson characters in reading the books! (Characters will arrive later, don't worry!) I SUCK at summaries! SORRY! (THIRD PERSON (OMNICIENT) P.O.V UNLESS OTHERWISE ANNOUNCED.)**

**I got my inspiration for this story from a story called "The demigod couple reads" by an author named Mc Awesome.**

**I just posted Chapter 2 a little bit ago, so I only have 3 reviews to reply to! However, I have no life, so I'm going to write anyway.**

**Daughter of Poseidon25434: Thanks! :)**

**To the TARDIS: Thanks! Omg, ikr D:**

**superwomanstar7: thanks! Here it is!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON: THE DEMIGODS AND WIZARDS READ THE BOOKS**

_"That's the end of the chapter," declared Percy._

_"I'll read next," said Harry, reaching for the book._

_"Actually," said Dumbledore, "We should be getting to bed soon. You all have three hours to do whatever you want, and then go to sleep. This room is like the room of requirement, so all you have to do is ask for a room, and you'll get your own, unless you want to room up with someone." Everyone got up, and went about their buisness._

Percy looked at the demigods. "Even though we're not at camp, we really should train. We never know when we'll be attacked." All the demigods agreed.

"Can we come watch?" asked Hermione excitedly. Percy smiled and nodded.

"Go get ready, and meet everyone back here in 30 minutes! Hermione, want to come help me get ready?" Hermione nodded. She definately liked Percy. They ran into a new bedroom that was conjured up for Percy. Harry awkwardly stood there for a while, but eventually got up. While he was walking, he passed the kitchen. The door was open, and he saw that there were two people in there- Hermione and Percy. Percy was in different clothes- short-ish black shorts, a white tank top, and her same high- tops. Hermione was facing Harry, and Percy's back was to Harry. Hermione shot him a meaningful look, gestured for him to hide, and then asked Percy, "So, what do you think about Harry?" Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping. Hermione usually wouldn't approve of things like this! He heard Percy laugh nervously. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about him, in general?" Percy looked immensley nervous.

"Uhmm... Well, he's really sweet, and he's way nicer than most guys I know. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just use you.." she said. Hermione smiled.

"So you like his personality?" Percy nodded. "Would he be the kind of person you'd want to date?" Harry wanted to scream at her for being so "out-there" with the subject. Percy is going to find out that he likes her!

"Umm..." Said Percy, turning bright red.

"It's okay!" said Hermione. "You can tell me." Percy nodded. Out of nowhere, she suddenly decided to gush out all of her feelings.

"He's really good looking and hes really sweet and he's more sophisticated than most boys but I really couldn't go out with him, I'm too scared. Every guy I've ever gone out with has used me. They date me for a day, try to have sex with me, and then either dump me or cheat on me when I won't have sex with them! I'm too scared for a relationship," She gushed, and Hermione pulled her into a hug. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry was fuming. How could anyone hurt her like that?

"Come on, I have to train now," said Percy. Harry walked down to the room, too, because he wanted to watch.

When all of the demigods, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all managed to get together in the room, they wished for the room to become a training room, and that's what it did. It had straw dummies, an archery range, an arena for sparring, and pretty much anything that you'd want for training.

**Meanwhile...**

Ginny was sobbing, running down the hallway, desperate to get away from Harry. How could he do this to her? It was pretty obvious that she liked him. Maybe she mislead him when she decided to date Michael Corner... But STILL, even if she had a boyfriend, it should be obvious. She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she heard someone whisper her name from the shadows. When the figures stepped into her line of sight, she sighed. "Fred, George, what do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"We have a proposal for you," said George evily.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, everyone knows you like Harry," started Fred. Ginny Blushed bright red.

"And I think it's pretty obvious that we like Percy," said George.

"So... all we have to do, is charm Percy into liking one of us ," said Fred, all of the sudden glaring at George. "And we all know that she'll pick me," he added, aimed at Fred.

"And you get Harry for yourself," finished George, glaring right back at Fred. Ginny loved the plan. She continued down the hall, but this time, she was skipping and humming happily.

Fred and George were still having their staredown. "Bring it on," said Fred. He then spun around on his heel and walked away, leaving George to roll his eyes.

**Malfoy's P.O.V**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a hammock in the new room he had conjured for himself. He was just thinking about Percy, and how to win her over. That's it! He snapped up. He just had to hex the Potter prat, and Percy will be impressed by his wandwork and amused at what he did to Potter, she'll be all over him! Perfect! He would have to wait for the perfect time. _**(AN: this will probably happen in a few chapters or so.)**_

**Nico's P.O.V**

Nico was getting seriously pissed off at Malcolm. Everyone knows that Percy likes HIM. He decided that after they're done with reading tomorrow, he was going to ask Percy out, before Malcolm and/or that new _Harry_ guy from stealing her.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Little did Nico know, Malcolm was planning on asking her out at the same time.

**Back at the training arena...**

Percy brought out riptide and was about to uncap it, when she heard snickers behind her. She turned around to see Ron, Hermion, and Harry laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed.

"What's a pen gonna do?" asked Ron. Percy uncapped the pen and it turned into riptide. Ron's mouth dropped into a perfect "o". Hermione gasped.

"That's the sword from the book!" Percy smiled and nodded. Percy felt very aware of everyone's (including all the demigod's) eyes on her, but she walked over to the dummies anyway. With one fluid motion, she sliced off the head of a dummy and stabbed the same dummy in the heart. The next dummy she came by, she sliced right in half. She was ruthless, and quickly forgot all the people watching her. In less than a minuite, the dummies had been reduced to hay shreds. Dumbledore, McGonogall, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all gaping at her. "I'm never getting you mad..." Said Hermione breathlessly. After sparring with Clairisse, Annabeth, and Nico, and winning by a longshot for all three, everyone was needless to say, impressed, and slightly terrified of her.

"Alright!" announced Dumbledore, time for bed!

**Here it is! SORRY IF IT SUCKS! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD POST THIS IN LIKE AN HOUR IM SORRY I KNOW IT ENDED UP BEING LIKE 5 HOURS. Please PM or review with any suggestions, and vote on my poll (On my profile). Love ya! I'll start writing chapter 4 tomorrow, and I may or may not finish and post it tomorrow, it depends. Review! BYE!**


	4. Socks of Death

**:D Hey guys! I've always loved these "characters read" fanfictions, so I decided to write one! This is my first fanfic so don't hate. Or do. I don't really care. **  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL. **  
**Warning : This is an AU: Fem!Percy fanfic so.. if you don't like fem!Percy, don't read. I don't need your complaints. Since it's Fem!Percy, I will change up the books a tad.**  
**Summary: What happens when Dumbledore finds two series? Will worlds collide? Join your favorite Harry Potter characters, The gods, and your favorite Percy Jackson characters in reading the books! (Characters will arrive later, don't worry!) I SUCK at summaries! SORRY! (THIRD PERSON (OMNICIENT) P.O.V UNLESS OTHERWISE ANNOUNCED.)**  
**I got my inspiration for this story from a story called "The demigod couple reads" by an author named Mc Awesome.**  
**Here are the replies to reviews!**  
**superwomanstar7: Thanks. I know right?! Trust me, it'll work out in the end. :)**  
**TheSadLoveOfLuna: Thanks! Haha! I know how you feel! Here's the update.**  
**EmoPyromanicacFrost: Percy is 15. This takes place right before the war, so no, she hasn't beaten Kronos yet. Thanks! **  
**To the TARDIS: Haha, Trust me, I won't be like those writers who doesn't update for 5 months. I'll update probably every other day. Maybe more often. The only way I would'nt update is if my laptop broke or something, and even then, I'd go to the library to update. Thanks! I personally am on the "no" side. I just don't feel like they'd fit in the story, but if you guys want them in the story, they'll be in it. **  
**Percyjacksonfan135: Thanks! Here's the update!**  
**Well, that took a while to do. HERES THE CHAPTER!**

In the morning, most everyone managed to drag themselves out of bed. Everyone was eating breakfast while they waited for Percy to get downstairs. Nico got up. "I'll go get her," he announced, and before anyone could protest, he ran up the stairs. A few minuites later, he returned, smirking, with Percy behind him, in short green shorts and a loose black crop top over a blue tank top. Her hair was slightly messy, and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but she still looked beautiful. Harry noticed he was staring at her, and quickly looked away, blushing faintly. She sat down and talked animatedly with everyone else. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and 14 adults were suddenly in the room. Percy, realizing who they were, jumped up and said, "Guys, these are our parents and their.. erm.. collegues." The gods looked amused, but thankfully, they understood. Percy explained the situation, and then everyone went into the big room, that now had thrones for each of them. They introduced themselves as Hestia, Zeus, Hera, Posiden, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus. Nobody noticed the greek names except for Hermione, who just thought it was a joke or coincadence.  
"Should we read now?" asked Percy. Everyone agreed, so Harry picked up the book and began to read.  
**"The three old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,**" he read.  
All of the demigods and gods paled, and the witches and wizards looked confused.  
**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**  
The demigods snorted.  
**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. I'm getting kind of scared, I mean, is everyone being effected by amnesia?**  
Dionsynus snorted. "It's called the mist, Paige." Percy rolled her eyes.  
**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**  
**Almost.**  
**But Grover couldn't fool me. I can see right through him, he can never successfully lie to me.**  
"Smooth, Grover," said Thalia sarcastically.  
**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**  
**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**  
**"What was your first clue?" asked Zeus sarcastically.**  
**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**  
The demigods shivered.  
**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**  
Everyone (minus the witches and wizards) looked at Zeus and Posiden, who were whistling innocently.  
**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. Grover keeps asking if it's my time of the month, I keep slapping him.**  
Everyone snickered.  
"Wow, Grover that was sooo tactful of you," said Hades. Grover rubbed his cheek. He looked at Percy, annoyed. "My cheek still hurts." Percy smiled sweetly at him.  
**My grades slipped from D's to F's. I keep feeling sick to my stomach.**  
Hermione, Athena, and Annabeth gasped.  
"D's" asked Athena?  
"F's?" Squeaked Hermione.  
I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.  
"YEAH! FIGHT!" Yelled Clairisse and Ares in perfect unison.  
**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded good. He was pissed, but after seeing his expression, I couldn't bring myself to care.**  
Everyone was laughing their heads off. Some had even fallen out of their seats.  
**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**  
**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**  
**I was homesick.**  
Annabeth smiled sadly.  
**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. Not sure why mom married him, he smells really bad, he doesn't work and he always demands things from her. Not to mention he abuses me.**  
All Hades broke loose. Posiden was screaming "HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"  
Harry was absolutely surprised that Percy had a bad childhood like this- from the sounds of it, her childhood was even worse than his! Harry had a strong urge to go find this lousy excuse for a man and murder him.  
All of the demigods had an aura of anger around them, even Clairisse. All of the gods looked pissed too, especially Posiden, Aphrodite, and Artemis.  
"How dare he lay his hands on a maiden!" shreeked Artemis.  
Aphrodite looked close to tears. Percy was her favorite person to mess with their love life.  
Percy was also blinking back tears, looking down at her lap. "How come you never told us?" asked Annabeth.  
"Because it's over now okay? I just..." She never finished her scentence before she got up and walked out of the room.  
"Just keep reading," said Nico. "I'll be right back." Nico followed her out the door. After 30 minutes of waiting, Annabeth, Thalia, Malcolm, Harry, Hermione, the twins, and Posiden whent to see what they were doing. When they opened the door, they saw Percy sobbing into Nico's shirt._** (AN: SORRY BUT I LOVE PICO :D IT'LL MOSTLY BE A NICO VS HARRY STORY, ONCE I CAN GET MALCOLM AND THE TWINS OUT OF THE WAY.)**_ Nico got her up and they went back into the room. Nico put Percy on his lap, and she was so upset she didn't even protest. Harry was fuming, as were Malcolm and the twins. Posiden disapproved of Nico, but let it slide this one time. Harry continued reading.  
And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.  
"Thanks, Percy," said Grover sarcastically. She smiled weakly. Even with red eyes and tearstains she was gorgeous.  
**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**  
**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**  
Annabeth, Athena, and Hermione stared at her in shock.  
**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**  
"You better have." Malcolm mumbled, even though everyone heard. " I'd rather you not die, don't wanna waste such a pretty face, do we?"  
Percy blushed so brightly, tomatoes were jealous. Nico and Harry glared at him.  
**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. But I don't really give a damn. It's not like I'm ever coming back here anyways.**  
**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**  
**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**  
**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**  
**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**  
"That's why you fail," said Diosynus lazily. Zeus and Athena nodded in agreement.  
**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**  
"Aww, do you wanna impress Chiron?" asked Clairisse in her best baby voice. Chris whispered something about being nicer, and Clarisse just rolled her eyes.  
**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was open, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**  
**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**  
**"... worried about Persepherone, sir.**  
**I froze. My eye twitched slightly at hearing my real name.**  
**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**  
"Point taken," said Chris.  
**I inched closer.**  
**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**  
**"We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more."**  
**"Percy? Mature more? She's the most mature 12 year old I've ever met!"**  
Everyone bursted out laughing. "Percy...Mature..." Choked out Richard **_(AN: okay, soooo I know how Rachel kisses percy and all that, but if percy is a girl, that doesn't work, so i'm replacing Rachel with Richard.)_**  
"Percy? My Percy? The Percy that's here? Mature? What Percy do you know?" Nico exclaimed, quite confused.  
Thalia giggled,"Your Percy?" she asked, smiling.  
Nico's face turned red, "Y-You Kn-now. M-my F-friend Percy" he stammered.  
Percy's cheeks grew hot and she couldn't look anyone in the eyes. She seemed to realize she was still on Nico's lap and she slid off.  
**The thing I'm worried about is having her hear about all of this. She may not believe us and the summer solstice dead line— "**  
**"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can."**  
**"Sir, she saw her... ."**  
**"Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."**  
**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**  
"Yes," Said Zeus. "He really should be fired.  
"Father!" Snapped Thalia. "It's not your fault, Grover," she said kindly.  
**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Persepherone alive until next fall—"**  
**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**  
"NO! NEVER GIVE AWAY YOUR POSITION!" yelled Sirius, the Stolls, the twins, Lupin, Hermes, and Apollo.  
**Mr. Brunner went silent.**  
**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**  
"Good, never leave evidence," said Hermes seriously.  
**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow**.  
"Why in Hades would he carry his bow in school?" asked Annabeth.  
"Don't use my name as a curse!" yelled Hades sternley.  
All of the witches and wizards were confused as to why they use his name as a curse word.  
**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**  
**An imaginary bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**  
"Imaginary sweat?" asked Ron, amused. Percy shrugged.  
**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**  
**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**  
**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**  
**"Don't remind me."**  
Grover shuddered.  
**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**  
**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**  
**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to my dorm, Passing Grover's dorm in the process.**  
**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**  
**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**  
**I didn't answer.**  
**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**  
**"Just... tired. G'night"**  
"That was a failure of a lie," said Fred. Percy hung her head in mock-shame.  
**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and left the room to get ready for bed.**  
"He can read your emotions," Said Diosynus.  
"Well I didn't know that!" she said.  
**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**  
**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**  
**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**  
"THREE HOURS?!" yelled Sirius, Ron, Harry, Lupin, The twins, Thalia, the Stolls, and pretty much every other male in the room yelled, while Annabeth, Athena, and Hermione squealed in delight. "Three hours!"  
**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**  
**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**  
**"Persepherone," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**  
Much to everyone's surprise, Snape snorted.  
"That was tactful of him," said Malfoy sarcastically.  
"Yes, Malfoy, because you're so tactful yourself," said Harry. Percy giggled, making Harry grin triumphantly.  
**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I flipped her off.**  
Malcolm chuckled, " Ohhhhh, feisty" he winked at Percy.  
She bit her lip and blushed. She really didn't like Malcolm like that.  
**I mumbled, "Okay, sir.**  
**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**  
**My eyes stung.**  
"Wimp," singsonged Clairisse and Ares, only to get splashed with water, thanks to Posiden. The witches and wizards were dumbfounded, wondering where the water came from.  
**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**  
Everyone cringed at the thought.  
**"Right," I said, trembling.**  
**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Persepherone. That's nothing to be—"**  
**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**  
**"Percy—"**  
**But I was already gone.**  
Everyone sighed sadly. Ginny was still glaring fiercely at Percy, and Ms. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen.  
**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**  
**The other girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**  
"Excuse me?" asked Posiden.  
"I didn't know!" She said.  
Harry frowned. "You aren't a nobody, Percy," he said kindly. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter.  
**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city to see my mom.**  
Posiden smiled.  
**What I didn't tell them was that I'd be spending the summer walking dogs, selling magazine subsriptions, and worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**  
Everyone frowned.  
**"Oh," one of the girls said. "That's cool."**  
**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**  
"Wow, that's kind," said Hestia. Everyone looked shocked, Hestia usually wasnt one to sneer.  
**One of the boys from another dorm came up to me and asked me out, the whole time his eyes were looking down my shirt.**  
Harry, Nico, Artemis, Posiden, and Malcolm narrowed their eyes.  
**I scowled at him and slapped him into tomorrow morning.**  
Everyone laughed.  
The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,  
"How convenient." Conner said.  
**so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**  
**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**  
**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**  
**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**  
**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**  
Everyone bursted out laughing.  
"Well that will scare him," Chorused the twins and Stolls.  
**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**  
**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**  
"NO! YOU NEVER CONFESS!" Yelled Sirius, Hermes, Apollo, Lupin, and the two sets of brothers.  
**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**  
**"Oh not that much. Just a bit about a Kindly One, or Fury. And something about the summer solstice?"**  
"Oh not much," Sneered Snape. "Just the whole thing."  
**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**  
**"Grover—"**  
**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**  
**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
**His ears turned pink.**  
**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**  
**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**  
**Grover Underwood**  
**Keeper**  
**Half-Blood Hill**  
**Long Island, New York**  
**(800) 009-0009**  
**"What's Half—"**  
**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**  
**"Why can't she say it outloud?" asked Ginny. She was once again ignored, and now she was fuming mad.**  
**My heart sank. So Grover won't be staying for the summer.**  
**"Awwwwww," Cooed Aphrodite. Percy scowled, and Grover turned bright red.**  
**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit you or your parents."**  
**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**  
**"For what?"**  
"Ouch," said Ron.  
"Sorry, Grover," Percy said. Grover smiled at her.  
**It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**  
**I stared at him.**  
**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**  
"You lost sleep over me?" asked Grover, smiling. Percy smiled back. All the girls cooed.  
**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**  
**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**  
**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**  
**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**  
"That sounds omnious," said Athena.  
**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**  
**"Ooh, fruit!" Squealed Demeter.**  
**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**  
**The demigods, the gods, and surprisingly, Hermione, and McGongall, paled. Percy assumed they figured it out.**  
**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks... I think. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of purple yarn.**  
**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**  
**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**  
Everyone caught their breath.  
**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**  
**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**  
**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**  
**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**  
**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all.**"  
Malcolm, Nico, and Posiden nodded.  
**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**  
**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**  
**"What?" I said. "It's like thousands of degrees in there."**  
**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back, not wishing to be fried to a crisp from the heat in there.**  
**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**  
Everyone minus the witches and wizards flinched, scared.

People normally would've laughed, but the tension was too high.  
**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched Her two friends balled up the purple socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**  
**"Damn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**  
**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**  
**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**  
**"Grover?"**  
**"Yeah?"**  
**"What are you not telling me?"**  
**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**  
**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**  
**Nico shook his head, eyes wide. "They're much worse."**  
**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**  
**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**  
**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older, more powerful.**  
"That's a really good observation" Dumbledore said, looking at Percy proudly.  
**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**  
**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**  
**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**  
**"What last time?"**  
**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**  
Everyone paled, even the magical folk, knowing what he means by that. Thalia looked sad.  
**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**  
**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**  
**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**  
**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**  
**No answer.**  
**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**  
Everyone flinched again.  
**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**  
Everyone looked at Percy sadly.  
"I like lillies," she informed everyone.  
Harry put the book down. The demigods pulled Percy into a seperate room, and started yelling at her about why she didn't tell them about seeing "the fates." When they returned to the very confused Wizards, Ron picked up the book and began reading.  
"Grover unexpectedly loses his pants," he read, snickering.  
**THERES YOUR CHAPTER! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE TOMORROW, AND I DEFINATELY WILL UPDATE TOMORROW IF WE HAVE A SNOW DAY, WHICH IS POSSIBLE. BYE!**


	5. Changes and Sorry

Hey guys! I wanted to say I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update and I'm really sorry for not updating. I have major writers block and finals are going on, and we have way more homework than usual. I had a bunch of chapters ready but my sister broke my flashdrive, and I can't find the time to rewrite them. I promise I'll update soon!

I just wanted to say that I changed my username to YoAisMahName (It used to be Alovespercabeth) so if you guys are confused, that's why.

I'M SORRY! I'll be back soon! buh-bye my lovelies!


	6. Seriously pissed

Sorry again if you thought this was a chapter, but I'm seriously pissed right now. I hate authors notes on stories too, trust me, but this is ridiculous! This just going to be a rant.. I promise I'll update for real soon! go on my email and I see that I get a review on every chapter from somebody named "Astrid394".. Usually I'd be really happy about reviews, they make my day, seriously, but every single chapter she comments something that she hates or that she would change in my story..

Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but this is MY story, not yours. Write your own story if you want all those things to happen. I'm going to just reply to all her reviews in this chapter.

Normally I'm fine with flames, but are you seriously so lame that you go through all of my chapters and find something you don't like? Seriously, get a life. I'm not usually this rude, but this pissed me off.

**No offense, but Percy shouldn't have been a girl. She should have stayed a boy**  
**and him and Harry could have been like great friends. And Ginny and Harry are**  
**the best pairing ever in Harry Potter and this just completely ruined it.**

That's a matter of opinion. I love fem!Percy stories, sorry if you don't, but in the description it said fem!Percy like 3 times, You probably should have read the description. Again, that is another matter of opinion. I honestly don't like Ginny/Harry, Ginny was honestly just kinda like a stalker fangirl in my opinion, just saying.

**Seriously? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Percy should have been a boy!**

..You just said that in your last review... It's still a matter of opinion.

**Malcolm is so out of character!**

In the description, it said, Might be OOC... So either you don't bother reading the description or you just ignored it, which is pretty dumb. Also, Malcolm is a side character in the books. He shows up 2 or 3 times in the whole series, and so there really isn't enough information on him to see if hes out of character, anyway.

**Things I don't like about this:-**  
**1. The gender of the characters should have stayed the same.**  
**2. Ginny and Harry should have been together.**  
**3. Percy and Annabeth should have been together.**  
**4. Malcolm and Nico shouldn't have been out of character.**  
**5. Ginny and Molly shouldn't have been out of character.**

I don't care, honestly. I'm sorry, I'm being really rude, but seriously. If you don't want a fem!percy story, don't click on it! I put all of the info in the description and you chose to ignore it! I love Percy/Annabeth too, but this is just something new! You'll live!

I usually don't care about flames, but if you sit here commenting on all of my chapters, I'm assuming you want attention, so here it is.


	7. UGH I hate life

UGHHHH IM SO SORRY GUYS  
I'm on my kindle, so i'm really sorry if this is messed up. I'm going to be updating very little this summer, because i got grounded from the computer for the entire summer. I sneak it a lot though, and i'm usually home alone during the day, so i will be able to update. I'm almost done with the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews! theyre so supportive and almost always make me laugh c: I KNOW,' i'ts the third authors note in a row, and I hate authors notes in general. I hate me too xD  
IM SORRY! ILL UPDATE ASAP!

-Assypoo (Aspen)

PS for my wizards and demigods story: That Astrid girl with a bunch of numbers after her name (lol?) changed her username to "Daughter of posiden" or something like that. How much do you wanna bet she changed it because of me? :3 Isn't it ironic she was hating on my fem!percy stuff and now shes the daughter of posiden? Also, when I went on my email, it turns out she favorited my story, too. ._. bipolar much?


End file.
